John Taggart
For the mirror universe counterpart, please see John McArthur (mirror). John McArthur was a decorated Human male Starfleet captain, and later commodore, in the United Federation of Planets, who was noted for being the captain of the [[USS Endeavour (NCC-13208)|USS Endeavour]] in the mid to late 24th century. He was a descendant of Federation starship captain Jerry McArthur. Starfleet service Starfleet Academy John McArthur entered Starfleet Academy in 2350, and quickly rose through the ranks. During his years in the academy, he met Typhuss James Halliwell, who he became friends with. Upon graduation in 2354, the two were assigned to duty aboard Starbase 32. Later that year he met Sarah Mackenzie, who was also assigned to the starbase. Deep Space 9 In 2369, John was assigned to the newly-designated Federation starbase Deep Space 9 as the chief communications officer, under Commander Benjamin Sisko. He was later also assigned to the USS'' Defiant'' as communications officer. USS Endeavour In 2378, John was assigned as the captain of the ''Cheyenne'' class starship the [[USS Endeavour (NCC-13208)|USS Endeavour]].'' Shinzon Incident In October of 2378, Shinzon of Remus assassinated of all but one, Senator Tal'Aura, of the sitting members of the Imperial Senate of the Romulan Star Empire. Installing himself as the next Praetor, Shinzon sought revenge against the Romulans for their brutal oppression of the Reman people. John and the ''Endeavour were assigned by Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway to join Star Fleet Battle Group Omega deployed in Sector 1045 and was charged with preventing the Reman Warbird Scimitar from reaching Earth and launching a deadly thalaron weapon, which would eliminate all life on the planet. The USS Enterprise-E, fresh from escaping the failed negotiations, was to rendezvous with the Battle Group also, but was instead ambushed in the Bassen Rift by the Scimitar. Upon receiving news from Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the existence of the weapon, Admiral Janeway immediately ordered the vessels nearest to his position to the Bassen Rift, hoping the interference would stop the Remans from calling for reinforcements. The effects would also prevent the Scimitar from detecting the hiding fleet, in hopes of a surprise attack. However, the Enterprise was attacked before they could reach the fleet, and the effects of the Bassen Rift also disabled their communications. Several minutes after the Enterprise's expected arrival time had passed,the fleet moved to find their last known position. Although they arrived late, the eight starships found the Scimitar and its thalaron weapon destroyed. Although the Enterprise had suffered heavy damage and casualties, the fleet joined a Romulan warbird's attempt to assist the Enterprise, towing her out of the rift until her engines could be repaired. After Shinzon's short lived coup, the Empire was left in chaos; the Imperial Fleet was fractured-both in a power vacuum. Tal'Aura later claimed praetorship, but this was opposed by several different factions, including Donatra's faction of the Imperial Fleet. His coup also led to the liberation of the Remans and a state of near-civil war between the Romulans and Remans and between the Romulans themselves for nearly a year afterwards. Eventually, the Remans were relocated to the planet Klorgat VII and Tal'Aura consolidated her praetorship; however, Donatra's faction of the Imperial Fleet remained rogue until December of 2380 when, in orbit of Achernar Prime, Donatra proclaimed the existence of the Imperial Romulan State and her own status as its empress. The Romulan Star Empire was reduced from a galactic power to two states, risking the spread of advanced Romulan technology to politically unstable worlds and utterly destabilizing the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. Despite age and mental disturbance, Shinzon surely left a mark on galactic history that will not soon be forgotten. The wreckage of the Scimitar, from his failed coup d'etats, became a spatial anomaly with the unofficial name Shinzon's Folly. Friends Typhuss James Halliwell John first met Typhuss James Halliwell at Starfleet Academy, when the two were assigned as roomates together. They both respect each other both as friends and as Starfleet officers, to the point where they call each other by their first names. Julian Bashir John met Dr. Julian Bashir while he was assigned to Deep Space 9 in 2369. During their time on DS9, Dr. Bashir became one of John´s closest friends. McArthur, Bashir, and Miles O´Brien frequently visited the station´s holodeck together. When John got command of the [[USS Endeavour (NCC-13208)|USS Endeavour]] in 2378, he offered Julian the position of chief medical officer aboard the Endeavour, which Julian accepted. Miles O´Brien John met Miles O'Brien while he was assigned to Deep Space 9 in 2369. McArthur, O´Brien, and Julian Bashir frequently visited the station's holodeck together. Odo John first met Odo in 2369 when he was assigned to Deep Space 9. At first, John didn´t like Odo, as he had worked with the Cardassians during the occupation, but gradually warmed up to him over time, nicknaming him "Constable" Odo. John was saddened when Odo agreed to return to the Great Link permanently to help build a new Dominion, and to cure his people, and he was present, along with Kira Nerys, when he merged into the Link. He later rejoiced and went as far as to throw a party when he learned that Odo returned to the Federation in 2378. Category:Starfleet officers Category:Humans Category:Starbase 32 personnel Category:Starfleet officers Category:Humans Category:Starbase 32 personnel Category:Deep Space 9 personnel